Poochee and Pansy Part 2: $ £Wv$ER
Poochee and Pansy Part 2: $ £Wv$ER&8765435 w%4%^$£%@£@$%g gggggg gggggggg is the second video on the Poochee & Pansy YouTube channel and allegedly the second "episode" of the series. It runs for 2 minutes, 16 seconds. The video was originally uploaded on January 15, 2010 but was removed 4 years later by YouTube for violating their terms of service. The video was re-uploaded on November 3, 2015. Description Originally uploaded to YouTube on January 15, 2010 at 6:43 PM, Pooche and Pansy, Part 2 remained online for over 4 years before being removed from YouTube with no prior warning. YouTube cited a "terms of service violation", though no reason was given. An appeal was made to restore the original upload (via a single-line appeals form which only allowed a very small amount of text to be entered) and the appeal was rejected. We at dolst Family Entertainment can only speculate as to the reason the video might have been removed. Curious viewers have inquired about alleged "bizarre" imagery and sounds in the video, but we have found no evidence of such. We thank you for your interest in Poochee and Pansy! Sincerely, dolst Family Entertainment a division of Altjeringa Entertrainment Music by Kevin MacLeod Synopsis The video starts with a quick shot of a live-action garden. The show's title card appears afterword with minor visual glitches appearing on the screen. A brief image of Binzo Tsujii appears with some audio distortion, before going on Then The Narrator repeatedly saying "Poochee and Pansy" in two different inflictions with a very distorted voice and the screen changing to reading "Part 2" with a blurred out episode title ending with a visible exclamation point. The next scene is of Poochee and Pansy, only with Poochee missing his eyes and Pansy missing her mouth. Audio from part 1 plays of Poochee saying "Hey Pansy" and then different variations of "Yeah, you're probably right" while more visual and audio glitches are present. Poochee's voice gets more and more distorted before we are "treated" to more live action footage. An unidentified cameraperson walks through a very run-down building in the dark. The footage starts with a bowl of food of some sort, then moves over to some garbage. Next, they look at some thermostats and follow a wire from it along the wall before coming to the frayed end of it, which the person grabs to look at better. They then find a sink filled with junk and try to turn on the tap, but nothing happens. This portion of the footage ends when the videographer pans up to a clock with some sort of characters on it instead of numbers. The footage cuts to a door (no longer in the darkness) with a fire extinguisher next to it, while some odd metallic scraping is heard. A few seconds later, a hooded person with a blank-faced mask appears onscreen and turns toward the camera, putting his gloved hand over it before the video ends. Gallery garden.png Binzo.png huntmaster.png External links *Link to original upload (dead) Category:Videos Category:Episodes